ferxfandomcom-20200214-history
Balance
These are areas where things are imbalanced in the game (one option much better than others) - not all can be fixed, but it's to help identify them and see if you have any other ideas. Shield (buff) Boost (shield, rage, limit break) should always be active because it prevents status effect: burn, freeze, stun, poison. Status guard ability is less useful because because first turn the player always uses shield. This is also why so many people want Mega Shield, it saves many action points - first turn is 1 Mega Shield + 3 attacks, instead of 4 Shield. Out of 2 options, Shield is used 99% of the time and Rage is only used if enemy has very large hp -and- cannot kill team. Rage is even bad sometimes (Justice Fist not used because rage is not useful) compared to hidden benefits of Shield: * Parry++ because character cannot be launched, 50+% less damage taken * Used on front character, saves back characters from many hits because unit with shield is pushed back less. * (Status Guard) for both Problem: Difficulty levels of late quests are based on using Shield, it is too important and cannot be beaten without using it. Suggestion (Stages): Stage where Shield should not be used? (very hard to think of, maybe impossible) Mini-Swarm and Undefeated Hero are closest examples, but sometimes it is still helpful there to survive 1 hit with very high parry. Suggestion (Skill): New version of shield skill, 0 knockback (does not move when hit). Maybe higher DEF% and lower ATK% to keep fair, no Mega version, too annoying :). Helps with player complaint that Tank character is not useful enough, can save back units against some skills. Problem: Pvp for new players. Shield prevents more damage than they can deal and status effect does not work, enemy tank only uses heal and shield every turn until the round is timeout (very angry). Suggestion: Skill(s) that removes buff from enemy. Many possible options such as 1 hit (usually hitting tank), no damage but affects all (potion effect), high chance to also inflict status effect, or new status effect (NULL) for normal skill. Rainbow Units (and summon) Some units are much stronger than others, and are bad for PVP when there are too many because of lucky summons. Some examples that should not be available for summon are: Valkyrie 6*, original Slicey EX, units with Element+. My opinion: Reason for element+ is that people believe (they may be wrong, but think this way) that whoever has most element+ units will always win Raid. Suggestion: more detailed here. 0-Energy Stages / Speed If you remember the first time with 0-energy stages, it quickly became a problem because nothing slowed people down from repeating them infinitely. Because of the mission Slay Super Gold, Legendary Hero levels have become the same as Main Quest stages now (people can finish in 1 minute). For many people, all energy is spent here for hero badges. Legendary Hero stages with multiple enemies make it even easier to repeat, because each can also drop extra badges. Now people ignore many of the other stages in the game unless they drop an item that LH does not :( Not possible to fix this now, the last attempt to address this came too late so that it only made people mad. It is something to be careful about though, as new stages have to have very good drops in order for people to spend energy on it instead of Super Gold. The additions of EX weapons have also allowed people to clear quests much faster than before. The real issue you have now is that anything new will be finished much, much, faster than ever before. Kills & Point Reward during Raid Having a kill reward being too good disrupts the balance of Raid, as too few people attack boss and everyone else saves AP waiting for regen mode. A big problem when veteran players want raid kills instead of points, because they are the ones that reduce boss HP the most (and top reward not competitive). It makes raid very boring for more casual players when waiting more than 15 minutes and not being able to get kills. Opposite problem if kill reward is not good enough, everyone attacking boss can kill too fast :) Some ideas for rewards here. EX Weapon There has not been a raid with EX weapons yet (soon), but if 1 unit using repeatable attack - turtle beam, tornado, ice geyser - is better than a team of Mega Ice, people will not need to make the MP-all skills. Offhand Shields A relatively minor issue, craftable shields are usually worse than ones in PVP shop. There is little reason to craft shields at all right now until there are new ones (interesting new mix of element is an idea, like Fire/Dark Shield to defend against Supernova)